quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Walrus9000
|enemies = Walrus (character), Klate, Herbert, Klutzy, Klepto, evil robots, Tusk |archetype = Good }} Walrus9, also known as Walrus9000, is a good Walrus. Background Walrus9000 was born as Walrus9 (the ninth Walrus Brother), and instantly took a disliking to the name. He referred to himself as Walrus9000, since he wasn't old enough to get a name change. When he was young, he found a crate floating in the water. Inside were a Mudkip plush toy, videos of Zelda cutscenes and Mario cutscenes, a DVD of something called 300, and the whole Dragon Ball Z collection. Also in the crate was a laptop computer. Walrus9 had no idea what these things were, but he loved them all the same. The young Walrus was always seen carrying the Mudkip toy. He began using phrases like, "MAH BOI, THIS FISH IS WUT ALL TRUE WALRUSES STRIVE FOR!", "I herd u liek Mudkipz.", and "IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR! BLAAHHHHHHHH!". The other Walri were seriously worried about Walrus9's mental health, but he assured them, "DON'T WORRY, MAH BOI, MENTAL HEALTH IS WHAT ALL TRUE WALRUSES STRIVE FOR!" Nevertheless, they weren't convinced. He decided to leave with his brothers on a cargo ship bound for Antarctica. The crew thought that the box he was hiding in was haunted, as it kept screaming "THIS...IS....SPARTA!!" After landing, his brothers reprimanded him for almost giving away their cover. Then they departed to pursue their own dreams. The first thing Walrus9 did was change his name. He was old enough to do it and the Antarctican government mysteriously were a little lax on name changes. He changed it to Walrus9000, his childhood nickname. After this was done, he met PogoPunk. He was so excited that he had finally found somebody who shared his obsession. They are still good friends to this day. After a few stints at a stand up comedy show, Walrus9000 got a call from his brothers. They needed a meme and internet trend expert for the Walrus Crime Ring. He happily agreed, being out of work for months. He then resided in the Walrus Warehouse, watching PengTube videos about King Snowkinian saying "MAH BOI". Anyway, he was banished from the WCR in 2015, because Walrus thought that banishing 8 walrus brothers and leaving 5 to the crime ring is dangerous, so he decided to banish them all. Involvement Walrus9000 was usually found sitting at a computer watching PengTube videos. He wasn't really evil, just in the Crime Ring for the free internet access. He pretended he's spamming and hacking. When another Crime Ring member needed his meme knowledge, Walrus9000 was the walrus. He has a USB stick preloaded with millions of files on each meme. Often, the Crime Ring ended up stuck in his chair while Walrus9000 played the same phrase over and over and over. Gallery Image:Walrus9000.png|Walrus9000 with a hat and a shirt. Trivia * He doesn't like that i said "Walrus9, also known as Walrus9000" in the beginning of this article. * He is now carrying the things from the crate in a cardboard box. Links MAH BOI * Pogopunk * King Snowkinian * Walrus Crime Ring * Walrus Warehouse